


What Plans?

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets adventerous during the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Plans?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Plany na święta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886194) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



> Written for the holiday exchange at the livejournal community harryronholiday.

Ron leaned against the closed door of their flat. The holidays were always rough, especially now that many of the kids born after the war were old enough to want to visit the shop. Oh, there had been plenty of customers after the war--people needed cheering up after all--but the baby boom following the war meant that five years later, in December, the shop was filled to over capacity with kids and their frazzled parents.

"Ron?"

He smiled and toed off his shoes. His robes were hung up on the hook and he followed his nose to the kitchen. This was the best part of his day--coming home to a warm kitchen. Harry knew exactly what Ron needed after a long day. Especially after dinner, he thought with a wicked grin. "Home."

Harry grinned where he was setting the table--bangers and mash and Ron fell in love with the man even more. "You are brilliant." His mouth watering, he washed up quickly.

Harry was chuckling. "Long day?"

"I don't quite know where these kids keep coming from," Ron said as they sat down. "It seems like the moment we get one out of the door, there's ten more to replace him."

"We were all rather randy, weren't we?" Harry said with a smirk and a wink in Ron's direction.

Ron flushed, remembering. After his harried kiss with Hermione in the Battle of Hogwarts, he had been a bit confused. After all, he'd wanted to snog her for the better part of several years, but it hadn't been the feeling he had expected. If anything, it felt kind of what he imagined kissing Ginny had been. When there was finally time after it was all done, Harry had found him and kissed him and that...was what he had expected his kiss with Hermione to be like. It was rather fuzzy, his exact memories of those two hours, now. Although after, holding hands with Harry as they rejoined his family in the Great Hall, his life had never seemed clearer.

And the months that followed after...well, those were ones he certainly remembered.

"Yeah."

"Randy sod," Harry said.

Ron shrugged. "What can I say? I like what I like."

"Mm, I know," Harry said. They shared a wicked smile. Harry cleared his throat. "So, your mum sent an owl."

"About Christmas, right?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Did you tell her that we want to spend the day with Remus and Sirirus?"

"Well, I was thinking," Harry said. He looked contrite and Ron had a bad feeling. "I know you wanted time for us and all that."

"That's why we were planning to pretend we weren't in the country for Christmas Eve," Ron said quietly.

"And I talked to the twins," Harry said. "Said you could have the week of Christmas off. Said it wasn't that busy around the shop and the Aurors have that week off. Well, except for Boxing Day for me--it was the straw I drew when we were picking shifts."

"Where's this going?"

"We could spend the first part of the week here, just us. Then Christmas Eve, we could spend with Remus and Sirius. Christmas with your family."

Ron thought about it. "George and Fred both said they'd give me the week off?"

Harry nodded. "Yep."

"Well, all right then," Ron agreed. "Provided you make up for it all."

Harry's resulting smile made Ron's inside turn pleasantly and in moments, dinner was forgotten.

~~~

The nineteenth dawned foggy and slightly overcast, but there was a promise of snow in the air. Ron pulled the covers closer and reached for Harry, looking for an early morning snuggle. He loved mornings when they were both home and didn't have anywhere to be, but the season didn't allow for it. Now, with the time off, they could. If he could find his partner. He lay in bed for a few more moments, but decided it was no use in staying in bed unless Harry was there. He only had to find Harry and then they could get to the lying in.

"Harry," he called through a yawn. "Where'd you go?"

There was a thump from the living room and Ron shrugged into a t-shirt as he walked into the room. "What are you doing up?"

Harry turned from their Christmas tree--gaudy and with a rather ugly topper, but theirs--and grinned. "Had to get your gift." He stood and held out a rectangular wrapped box. "Said I would make this up to you."

Ron grinned. "Oh yeah?" He shook it and frowned. It was rather heavy. He looked at Harry who nodded. He tore away the paper and blushed. "A...is this...?"

"A dildo," Harry said. He took in Ron's expression. "No good?"

"For who?" Ron was adventurous, but the idea of anything except Harry's cock in his arse did not turn him on.

"Either of us," Harry said. "Me only if you prefer."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "You want this...plastic...in...there?"

Harry studied Ron for a moment. "Just think about it. Me, on my back, flushed. You've fingered me. You're pushing the dildo into me, going so slow I'm begging you to go faster, harder. And you can keep going just as slow as you want because--"

"Bed!" Ron didn't think he'd ever have made it there so quickly before. He had hold on Harry's hand who was laughing. They were undressed and Harry was being fucked exactly as he described it in no time.

~~~

When Christmas Eve came, Ron was more sated than he had been in some months. Between the shop picking up in customers and Harry being a new Auror, they hadn't had much time for sex and Ron woke up with a sleepy grin. Beside him, Harry was watching him with fond amusement. "I don't think you've ever been so quiet, love."

Ron stretched, enjoying the burn in his muscles. "This was a brilliant idea."

Harry kissed him and Ron bucked up. "Do we have time?"

Harry cast a _Tempus_ and nodded. "Oh yeah."

~~~

"Presents!"

Ron grinned and sat next to Harry as Victoire sat by the tree, pulling her father down, too. Presents were eagerly handed out and soon, the room was filled discarded paper and boxes. Harry and he had already opened their presents to each other. Except for one, apparently. Ron frowned at it and looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye. What had he forgotten?

"Oh, what's that Uncle Ron?" asked Victoire as Ron opened the box.

Ron flushed a hot red. "Harry!"

Harry looked over quickly and flushed himself. "How'd that get in there?"

"What is it?" the twins yelled.

Ron tried to stuff it inside the couch to grab later and vowed that next year, he was the one planning their holidays.


End file.
